Safe And Sound
by Lola Otaku Chan
Summary: Apenas feche seus olhos O sol está se pondo Você ficará bem Ninguém pode te ferir agora Venha luz da manhã Eu e você ficaremos sãos e salvos (One-shot)


Numa caverna escura, gelada e úmida, naquela noite se encontrava uma garotinha sofrendo. O frio castigava sem piedade, sua pele delicada e suas feridas, tanto as abertas e recentes, quanto as que ainda cicatrizavam. O cansaço pesava sobre todos os ossos do seu corpo, mas não conseguia relaxar, nem descansar, pois seu corpo e sua mente haviam se acostumado a estar sempre alertas. Seus olhos pesados pediam para serem fechados, porém não importava o que ela fizesse, continuavam abertos e ardentes de sono.

Estava sentada, escorada num vértice das paredes escuras e geladas daquelas cavernas. Sentia-se fria, mas precisava se apoiar em algo. Não aguentava mais as dores e tudo que a fazia ficar desconfortável. Precisava urgentemente de carinho. De calor. De um lar. Seu corpo pequeno, sujo, machucado e mesmo assim delicado e necessitado de cuidados, implorava por calor.

O bater de seus dentes, seus baixos gemidos de dor e seus soluços contidos, com medo de acordar algum outro prisioneiro que dormia, eram os únicos sons que se manifestavam naquele silêncio torturador que a fazia se sentir sozinha e cada vez mais abandonada. Muitas vezes ela não via a luz. Não enxergava uma solução para seus problemas, muito menos uma saída daquele verdadeiro inferno, o qual fora estranhamente apelidado de Torre do Paraíso.

A garotinha chorava incansavelmente. Chorava sua dor. Chorava seu cansaço. Chorava sua solidão. Haviam feridas em seu coração, que ela acreditava que nunca seriam curadas. Nada, nem nenhuma magia a faria esquecer do que estava passando ali. Das torturas, da escravidão, do horror e das lágrimas.

Era aproximadamente 3 e meia da manhã. Logo ela teria de levantar e trabalhar novamente, ela sabia. E sabia também que seria muito mais difícil se ela não dormisse enquanto podia. A menina se encolheu, pensando nisso. Não conseguia dormir, e mesmo que dormisse, os pesadelos da vida real invadiriam seus sonhos infantis, envenenando sua mente inocente e a fazendo sofrer ainda mais. Seus sonhos não eram como uma escapada. Foram, até a realidade e a dor começarem a se infiltrar na sua mente, criando medo, pavor e gritos de desespero.

Desejava incondicionalmente sair dali. Mas sozinha, jamais conseguiria acreditar em algo tão fora do alcance de suas mãozinhas pequenas e frágeis, já feridas por não serem qualificadas para o trabalho o qual estava sendo submetida.

A menina, que estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos, não percebeu quando alguém foi a seu encontro silenciosamente.

Ela sentiu algo tocando seu rosto de leve. Conteve o susto. Com os olhos arregalados, rapidamente levantou a cabeça e o olhar para a figura a sua frente.

‒ Erza...? ‒ Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida. Quando olhou bem, reconheceu o garoto com semblante preocupado, fios azuis e uma tatuagem no olho esquerdo que a fitava ansioso. Logo se tranquilizou.

‒ G-Gerard... ‒ Ela mal podia responder. Alegrou-se por ter a presença do garoto consigo.

Ele preocupou-se ainda mais. Abaixou-se, para ficar com o rosto próximo ao dela, fazendo-a corar.

‒ Eu sei... Aqueles desgraçados te machucaram de novo, não foi? ‒ Ele disse com uma voz doce e compreensiva.

Ela fez que sim. Olhava atentamente para os olhos verdes que a encaravam.

‒ Ah, Erza. Não chore... Eu prometo que te livrarei de todos eles. E seremos felizes bem longe daqui. Você acredita?

Ele acariciava seu rosto de um jeito carinhoso. E tinha um sorriso aconchegante no rosto. Os olhos dela brilharam. Não podia dizer não. As palavras dele acendiam uma chama dentro de si. Uma chama que emanava esperança, um formigamento estranho no peito e borboletas no estômago.

Teve vontade de sorrir. Sorrir para ele, e passar aquele sentimento que ele a passava, aquela mesma confiança. Não sabia se ele sentiria o mesmo, mas pelo menos, era isso que desejava.

Deu a ele um sorriso triste, mesmo com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ele levou os dedos para as gotas cristalinas que escapavam, as limpando com carinho. Os olhos dele passavam afeto e um sentimento único que a prendia e a fazia querer passar uma vida perdida neles.

Ele a olhava com admiração, de um jeito o qual ele não olhava os outros, o que a fazia se sentir especial.

Fez que sim novamente. Ele sorriu mais ainda. Passou a acariciar seus cabelos, de um escarlate único. Ele viu que suas mãos estavam encolhidas junto ao peito e as pegou com carinho, as acalentando. Fazendo a menina corar mais um pouco. Ela ainda não sabia porque se sentia desse jeito quando ele fazia essas coisas. Era tão gentil... Ao contrário do amargo que tomava sua vida todos os dias, ele era doce.

Logo ele também percebeu que ela sentia frio. E que estava cansada.

‒ Por que não dorme, Erza? ‒ Ele perguntou gentilmente.

Ela tentou formar sua voz. Que saiu um pouco embargada pelo choro.

‒ E-Eu não consigo... Tenho medo de pesadelos... ‒ Ela fez uma carinha triste. O menino não sabia porque, mas qualquer demonstração de dor vinda dela, o cortava o coração. Por isso, ele fazia tudo e qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para curar suas aflições. Um semblante preocupado e triste tomou conta de seu rosto novamente. De repente, ele passou os braços envolta do corpo pequenino da menina, a supreendendo. Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto tomar rubor. Se sentia... Confortável. Diferente de qualquer coisa que já houvesse experimentado. Finalmente conseguiu relaxar o corpo.

Sentindo que ela havia finalmente se aquietado, ele sorriu aliviado. Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça dela, a fazendo deitar em seu ombro. Os dois, que antes sentiam frio, agora sentiam o calor humano um do outro. O calor próprio não era suficiente para que os dois ficassem confortáveis. Era necessário o calor do outro.

Ela encostou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do menino e fechou os olhos. Ainda faltava algo para conseguir dormir. Atormentada, agarrou-se a ele, retribuindo o abraço e buscando mais do calor confortável que estava sentindo.

‒ Logo seremos livres, Erza. Eu vou te salvar... ‒ Ele sussurrou. Ela cerrou os olhos e abraçou-o ainda mais forte.

Logo, mais lágrimas quentes começaram a descer dos olhos ardentes da menina. Consolando-a, ele murmurava palavras gentis, enquanto acariciava os cabelos vermelhos suavemente.

Percebendo que ela não dormiria tão cedo, uma idéia brilhou na mente do garoto astuto. Decidiu curar as tristezas dela a qualquer custo naquele momento.

Ela, que continuava com os olhos cerrados, com lágrimas descendo teimosamente deles, amoleceu nos braços do garoto quando ouviu a doce voz que chagava a seus ouvidos. Era uma melodia calma e suave, que a fazia descansar. Era linda.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I Said I'd never let you go_

_Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto_

_Quando eu disse que nunca te deixaria ir_

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

_I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"_

_Quando as trevas quase mataram a sua luz_

_Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinha"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Mas tudo isso morreu e passou esta noite_

Ela apertou suas mãos envolta do menino. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de emoção. Ele se lembrava de tudo? Seria tudo aquilo importante para ele? A melodia a fazia se acalmar e acelerava seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha uma voz suave, ainda de menino, pura, que consolava seu coração ferido com melodias.

Ali, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele, ela podia ouvir seu coração. E ele também batia rápido. No mesmo compasso que o seu. Dois corações, que batiam como um só.

O menino sentiu-se extasiado, e cheio de alegria ao perceber que estava dando certo. Uma canção de ninar, que ele não sabia como, estava cantando improvisado, mas sabia que o que dizia, eram palavras que vinham do fundo. De um lugar jamais explorado dentro de seu coração infantil, ainda não exposto.

Queria que ela se lembrasse daqueles momentos assim como ele lembrava. Queria que ela soubesse que estaria ali para ela não importasse o que acontecesse. E esse era um desejo forte do seu coração destemido.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Apenas feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Você vai ficar bem_

_Ninguém pode te ferir agora_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Venha luz da manhã_

_Eu e você ficaremos sãos e salvos_

A mente da menina já começava a ficar um pouco sonolenta, com o medo saindo pouco a pouco de seu coração frágil. Estava confortável e segura nos braços do seu melhor amigo Jellal. Ele não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ela, e nem pesadelos imundos invadirem seus sonhos preciosos. Ele seria seu príncipe, seu herói.

Ele queria que ela se sentisse imbatível, segura, assim como ele se sentia. E sentia que, enquanto estivessem juntos, nada poderia atingi-los. Queria que ela soubesse, que iria protegê-la com sua honra e sua vida, enquanto tivesse uma. E um dia eles voariam alto. Tão alto que nada, nem ninguém, principalmente essa cruel realidade poderia alcançá-los.

_Don't you dare look out the window darlig_

_Everything's on fire_

_Não se atreva a olhar pela janela, querida_

_Tudo está pegando fogo_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_A guerra à nossa porta continua_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone (gone)_

_Segure-se a esta canção de ninar_

_Mesmo quando a música se for_

Ela sentia os olhos pesarem, e estava finalmente com sono para dormir, mas não queria parar de ouvir a canção. Queria ouvir tudo, todas as coisas bonitas que ele tinha para dizer. Sempre se lembraria daquela música e da noite em que ele afastou todos os seus medos. Tudo que queria agora era se esconder em seus braços, em sua proteção e ter seu descanso, com a doce voz dele em sua mente.

Estavam tão envolvidos na canção de seus corações, que não se importariam se alguém acordasse. Estavam ligados. Por seus corações, por suas esperanças, pela confiança, pela canção, a qual compartilhavam e desde que nasceram, por certo fio vermelho que, mesmo que não percebessem, estaria ali, sempre, não importava qual fosse a distância entre os dois.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Apenas feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Você ficará bem_

_Ninguém pode te ferir agora_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Venha luz da manhã_

_Você e eu estaremos são e salvos_

Erza finalmente deixava-se levar pelo cansaço. Num bocejo, aconchegou-se mais sem Jellal. O frio havia passado, e o medo também. Não se importava mais com nenhuma ferida, e não mais sentia dor. Tudo havia se curado. Tudo havia passado. Aquela noite especial seria estaria para sempre na memória da garota e junto com ela, sua canção. Erza lembrou-se de guardar aquela canção para dias em que se sentisse aflita ou com medo. Para lembrar-se de que sempre havia uma esperança. Sempre haveria alguém em quem poderia confiar.

Jellal também estava com sono, mais tranquilo, sentindo a respiração leve de Erza em seus braços. Percebendo que ela adormecia, tratou de terminar sua canção de ninar, também ansioso pelo sono.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Apenas feche seus olhos_

_O sol está se pondo_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Você ficará bem_

_Ninguém pode te ferir agora_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Venha luz da manhã_

_Você e eu ficaremos sãos e salvos..._

E assim adormeceram, tranquilos, seus medos derrotados, suas feridas curadas. Erza aninhada no peito de quem mais confiava e principalmente, com uma chama acesa em seu coração. A esperança de dias melhores.


End file.
